


Amigos con derechos

by QuatreU



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demisexual Derek, Exams, Friends With Benefits, Heartbroken Derek, Law School, Lawyers, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Students, philosophy teacher Derek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuatreU/pseuds/QuatreU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el primer año de Stiles en la universidad y no tiene idea de que el amor de su vida se encuentra a 20 centímetros de distancia de la cabecera de su cama. Por desgracia comienzan con los 20 centímetros equivocados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nueva vida, nuevo yo

**Author's Note:**

> Hace unos 6 años no escribo una historia, por favor tenganme un poquitiiito de compasión :P

Si había una palabra que pudiera describir a Stiles es “ordinario”, al menos en su opinión. Era un chico como tantos otros, su cuerpo era promedio y tenía el típico rostro que la gente no recuerda. Se sentía el prototipo de persona, un boceto en blanco en el cual olvidaron dibujar. Esa era a su vez la forma en la que vivía su vida, siempre había sido responsable tanto con sus estudios como con las relaciones con su entorno. Sus notas no eran excepcionales, por buenas ni por malas. Según él era porque no necesitaba esforzarse para pasar los cursos, cuando en realidad es que temía superarse.

Una vez terminó sus estudios secundarios, tomó también la decisión sencilla. Estudiaría una carrera universitaria clásica. Sus opciones eran medicina, administración de empresas o derecho. Optó por esta última luego de tomar en consideración los riesgos de las dos primeras. Su forma de pensar incluso era aburrida.

La despedida de sus amigos y familiares fue rutinaria, no parecía que fuera a ausentarse de casa por más de un día dado el énfasis que le daba a la situación, cuando en realidad iba a estudiar al menos el semestre entero sin regresar a su ciudad natal y la universidad se encontraba a más kilómetros de su casa de lo que el hubiera viajado en su vida.

Pasó el viaje en bus escuchando su música preferida, alguna banda under de los noventa, esas que nunca salieron del garage de los padres del guitarrista. No estaba nervioso, ni ancioso, ni siquiera un poquito curioso de lo que le deparaba al llegar al campus. Respondía al mundo con una indiferencia cruel que bordeaba la más horrorosa frialdad.

-¿Puedes, por favor, hablarme? Estamos camino a vivir una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas ¿en serio pretendes encararla con esta apatía? Vamos, sé que estás emocionado- Lo regañó una chica de cabello rubio fresa a su izquierda, sosteniendo uno de sus auriculares entre sus dedos adornados con la más exquisita manicura.

-Lydia, este mismo viaje que hacemos, esta “nueva experiencia”, es exáctamente la misma que literalmente millones de chicos de nuestra edad están viviendo y cada año se repite la misma história, no hay de qué emocionarse.- Le respondió a su amiga, su única amiga, volviendo a dejar el auricular en su lugar y subiendo el volumen de la música. Lydia dio un resoplido y reanudó su actividad favorita, hablar por teléfono con personas que no estuvieran presentes.

Varias horas de viaje después, finalmente arribaron a su destino. La universidad no era de las mejores del país ni mucho menos, pero tampoco era de las peores, de hecho en algunas areas se la podría considerar más que decente. En fin, una opcion segura.

Stiles acompañó a Lydia para ayudarla a ordenar su nueva habitación. Parecía que hubiera abandonado su casa con la cantidad de maletas que llevaba. Al llegar a la puerta de la susodicha, se encontraron con que esta estaba abierta de par en par, y en su interior se encontraba una chicade pelo castaño poniéndole sábanas a la cama que se encontraba junto a la ventana.

-¡Oh! Tu debes ser mi compañera, mi nombre es Allison, espero no te moleste haya tomado la cama que tiene vista al campus, si quieres puedes tenerla.- Parecía una chica sumamente cortez, a Stiles le desagradó desde el primer instante. Lydia era una reina, nadie debía hablarle de esa forma, seguramente esa chica debería de recibir el memo en cualquier momento.

-No te preocupes querida, en caso de que un asesino entre a matarnos, serás la primera en morir, con ese hecho ya puedo perdonarte. Mi nombre es Lydia Martin y este es mi hermano del alma, Stiles. El cual ya estaba por irse ¿no?- ¿Lydia siendo amable? ¿Graciosa? Algo estaba mal en ese lugar, definitivamente. Con un saludo mudo Stiles giró sobre sus talones y salió disparado al lado contrario de los dormitorios, donde se encontraba el suyo.

A contrario de su amiga, el llevaba lo justo y necesario para sobrevivir, ropa, su ordenador y algunos libros que pretendía leer en cuanto se acomodara ala vida universitaria. No tenía ninguna prisa por instalarse en su nueva habitación. 

Seguramente le tocaría algún compañero de cuarto idiota, el típico “jock” de las películas que odiaba. Podía imaginarse durmiendo noche tras noche en el pasillo de los dormitorios, porque el imbécil se la pasaría levando a todas las chicas fáciles del campus. Tomó un respiro hondo y giró el picaporte, resignado a lo que se encontraría. 

Cuando abrió la puerta lo recibió el sonido de disparos. En el medio de la habitación se encontraba un chico de su edad, con la tez trigueña y el torso desnudo, moviéndose al ritmo del joystick que llevaba entre las manos y la boca apretada en una fuerte mueca que denotaba la concentración que le estaba prestando al juego.

Sin inmutarse, dejó sus valijas sobre la cama que no estaba armada. -Hey, soy Stiles.- Dijo casi en un murmullo y prosiguió a desempacar. Al cabo de cinco minutos, cuando los sesos del protagonista del videojuego se vieron desperdigados por la pantalla y su compañero terminó de insultar a los zombies alienígenas que lo engullían, este se puso de pie y lo miró aterrado.

-¡Hey! Casi me matas del susto bro, deberías ponerte un cascabel en el cuello. También deberías tomarte la molestia de saludar a tu nuevo mejor amigo. Mi nombre es Scott, no te preocupes, tengo otro joystick para que juguemos juntos, llegué esta mañana y ya instalé la estación recreativa.- Dijo el chico señalando el mueble del televisor donde debajo se podía ver una consola de videojuegos de última generación. Parecía sumamente complacido con su hazaña.

Stiles lo miró de arriba a abajo, de espaldas no lo había notado, pero el chico tenía un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, sus pectorales y abdominales marcados, así como sus biceps enormes, el derecho adornado con un tatuaje peculiar. No podía responder de forma alguna más que un leve balbuceo, si no se conociera mejor pensaría que el chico lo atraía.

-Ejem, Ss Stiles, me llamo Stiles.- Dijo aclarandose la gargantan un vano intento de enmascarar su nerviosismo. -Pregunta importante ¿qué tan en contra estás de que fume dentro de la habitación?- Esa era su táctica favorita, cambiar el tema de conversación para salir de situaciones embarazosas.

-Pues... depende qué tengas pensado fumar. Si es tabaco no tengo problema alguno, yo también fumo. Si es otra cosa puedes ir a la plaza, como hacen todos.- Contestó Scott, con una media sonrisa que hizo que algo dentro suyo se sacudiera. Debería tener cuidado, no quería ser etiquetado como el “marica” del campus en su primer día de clases.

-Perfecto entonces ¿Tienes un cenisero?-

Horas más tarde, después de algunas cuantas partidas de zombies marcianos IV, ambos decidieron qu era hora de cenar algo y pidieron una pizza. Ya parecían amigos de toda la vida. La idea de que entre él y Scott pudiera llegar a pasar algo, salió despedida de su cabeza en cuanto acordaron que no hay pizza como la de piña. Parecía el inicio de algo grande.

-¿Hay algún chico en tu vida?- Preguntó Scott con la vista fija en el largo hilo de muzzarella que iba de la pizza hasta la porción que había tomado. A Stiles el corazón le dio un vuelco y un trozo de masa que estaba masticando lo ahogó. -¿Po por qué preguntas eso?- Contestó, rojo como la salsa de tomate que tenía en la mejilla, ahora camuflada con su piel.

-Bah... soy bisexual, existe algo llamado el gaydar ¿sabes? aunque el mío funciona algo mal, será por no ser puro.- Respondió el trigueño entre risas, quitándole severidad al asunto.

Stiles estaba apenado, su nuevo amigo no había tenido problemas en confiar en él, mientras que por su parte había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mirar el poster de Jensen Ackles sin camisa que Scott había colgado sobre su cama. Pensándolo friamente, esa debió haber sido la primera pista que Stiles debería haber visto respecto a la sexualidad de su compañero.

-No... no hay ningún chico, no suelo llamarles la atención.- Cabisbajo, Stiles se quedó frunciendo el seño, atrapado en su maraña de pensamientos. De repente y sin avisar, dos fornidos y bronceados brazos lo rodearon, estrujando su caja torácica. -No te preocupes amiguito, ya te encontraremos a alguien digno de ti.- Y con un fugaz beso en la frente, Scott retomó su posición inicial al otro lado de la mesa de café que evidentemente usarían como estación multi propósito de alimentos.

No hablaron mucho más esa noche, debían irse a dormir temprano ya que al día siguiente comenzarían las clases y además estaban sumamente cansados después del viaje hasta la universidad. Decidieron dar por finalizada la noche y cada uno se arropó en su respectiva cama, no tardaron más de dos minutos en caer profundamente dormidos.

En medio de la madrugada, o más bien cuando estaba por amanecer, Stiles se despertó para ir al baño. Aletardado se puso unos pantalones de hacer ejercicio y caminó al final del pasillo de las habitaciones hacia el gran baño unisex que compartñian en el dormitorio.

Tras hacer sus necesidades y regresar a la cama, miró por la ventana del cuarto al enorme predio verde que se extendía por el campus. Recorrió con la mirada suavemente cada banco, árbol, fuente y arbusto. Era realmente un lugar bello, casi lo suficiente como para que le provoquen ganas de salir a correr cada mañana con los rayos del sol bañándole la cara, casi...

Cuando estaba por correr las cortinas y aprovechar las dos horas de sueño que le quedaban antes de que sonara su reloj despertador, una figura le llamó la atención. Era un hombre no mucho mayor que él y Scott que estaba haciendo flexiones de brazos a pocos metros de su ventana. No llevaba nada más que unos pantaloncillos cortos de hacer ejercicio y unos auriculares colgando de sus oídos. 

Stiles lo observó con detenimiento, llevaba a típica barba de una semana sin haberse afeitado, pero tan bien cuidada que delataba un metrosexual de alma a la distancia, sus músculos, aún más definidos que los de Scott parecían tener un brillo antinatural proveniente de la leve capa de sudor que los cubría, la cual reflejaba los rayos del sol matutino. Era todo un espectáculo para la vista. Stiles supuso que sería uno de los estudiantes más avanzados en la carrera, definitivamente no podía ser uno de primer año como él, todos estarían muynerviosos como para salir a quemar calorías a las cinco de la mañana.

A las horas, cuando el reloj despertador sonó, Scott se cayó de cara al piso, según le dijo a Stiles hacía mucho no estaba acostumbrado a dormir en una cama individual. Al levantar la mirada desde el suelo se encontró con un Stiles completamente alistado para ir a cursar, bañado, afeitado y podía jurar que hasta sentía un leve perfume. -Y luego dices que la gente no te nota...- Dijo Scott en un resoplido mientras se reincorporaba.

Al cabo de media hora se dirigían a su primer clase en la universidad “Introducción a la Filosofía y las Ciencias Sociales”. Stiles se preguntaba qué relación podría guardar la filosofía con el derecho, pero intuía que ya lo averiguarían.

El docente, un agradable viejito entrado en años se presentó como el Dr. Thomson, él estaría a cargo de impartirles la materia, a su lado había dos personas más; -Ellos son el Sr. Derek Hale y la Srta. Kate Argent. Son alumnos de la universidad como ustedes, próximos a graduarse y al estar interesados en ser docentes universitarios a futuro, están contribuyéndo con nuestra asignatura.-

El corazón de Stiles se detuvo, ese chico Derek era el mismo que por la mañana se encontraba haciendo ejercicio a las afueras de su ventana. Ahora estaba cambiado y llevaba una camisa arremangada que no hacía más que remarcar sus masivos biceps, Stiles no podía decidir si el chico le parecía más atractivo con o sin ropa. Lydia, que también cursaba junto a él, Scott y Allison lo pellizcó, sacándolo del trance. -Vamos Stiles, no quieres ser “ese chico” que se queda embobado mirando al profesor, o casi, en la primer clase, sentémonos.- Y arrastrándolo del brazo lo llevó hasta la última fila donde los cuatro se sentaron juntos.

La clase pasó a la velocidad de la luz, Stiles descubrió que la filosofía era la base del pensamiento occidental moderno, la madre de todas las ciencias la llamó Thomson. Era los simientos del derecho moderno. No veía la hora de tener la siguiente clase con el viejito, podría escucharlo por horas.

Estaban saliendo del salón, al sentarse atrás resultaron los últimos en abandonarlo. Cuando estaban por llegar a la puerta para retirarse, Stiles sintió una mirada en su nuca, giró la cabeza y lo vió, allí estaba ese tal Derek, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, inflando aún más sus pectorales y los dientes relucientes cual perlas. -Adiós vecino, la próxima no olvides saludarme.- Dijo en voz alta con la vista clavada en Stiles, para luego guiñarle un ojo, a lo cual él no supo cómo responder más que con una risilla nerviosa. No hizo falta de todas formas, Scott se encontraba tirando de su brazo. -  
¡Apurémonos! Ya casi es hora para la siguiente asignatura.- A lo cual Stiles apuró el paso para no llegar tarde.  
Las palabras del Adonis seguían resonando en su cabeza ¿vecino? ¿sería que el chico ese Hale viviría en su mismo edificio? Lo debía haber visto espiando por la ventana esa mañana. Stiles se sentía tan mortificado por lo ocurrido que podría arrastrarse bajo una piedra y morir allí.

Al menos parecía ser que su vida finalmente había salido de lo “ordinario”...


	2. El primer encuentro

-Dijo “vecino” ¿entiendes Scott? ¡Vecino! No sólo piensa que soy alguna clase de acosador, sino que vive cerca mío y va a darnos clases durante todo el semestre. Nunca había arruinado mi vida en tan poco tiempo.- Stiles, mientras se quejaba, caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, dejando sus huellas por toda la alfombra en un círculo concéntrico casi perfecto.

-No sé de qué te preocupas, a mi me pareció sexy.- Dijo Scott mientras se llenaba la boca de helado de limón con fresas. -Además ¿no te excita la idea de hacerlo con un profesor, o casi uno?- Al menos fue lo que Stiles llegó a interpretar de entre los ruidos que hacía el moreno mientras devoraba su tercer postre de la cena con la cara enchastrada, el helado blanquecino resbalando por la comisura de sus labios le resultaba sumamente embelezador.

-Dudo seriamente que ese Adonis, producto de algún extraño experimento científico, quiera o pueda considerar siquiera hacerlo conmigo Scott.- Respondió Stiles sumamente frustrado intentando, en vano, ocultar como sus mejillas se tornaron uno o dos tonos más rojas.

-Está bien, está bien. No te enfades conmigo, solo trato de ayudar.- Mientras decía esto, Scott se levantaba de su cama para ir al mini refrigerador en busqueda de su siguiente víctima, Stiles podría fácilmente confundir a su nuevo compañero de cuarto con un animal salvaje viendo su voraz apetito. De entre las provisiones Scott sacó las sobras de un postre de chocolate para rematarlo, en el almuerzo no pudo acabar con el dadas las prisas con las que tuvieron que comer para no llegar tarde a clases.

-¿Pudiste tomar notas en la clase de Derecho Civil? Juraría que esa mujer está demente, comenzó a hablarnos de antecedentes históricos desde que entró, aún antes de decirnos quién era. No llegué ni a anotar el nombre del libro que nos dijo debíamos tener para la próxima clase leído.- Scott lo miraba atónito, como si Stiles estuviera profesando su reciente revelación religiosa y ahora se preparara para unirse a un monasterio.

-¿Hoy tuvimos clase de Derecho Civil? Pensé que eso era historia así que no tomé nota.- Respondió su amigo estupefacto. -¿No puedes pedirselas a tu amiga Linda, para los dos?- Agregó, poniendo ojos de cachorro mojado.

-No, ella no tiene fe en que yo pueda ser responsable de mi mismo, no voy a darle la razón apenas a cuarenta y ocho horas de comenzar el año académico.- Resopló Stiles. -Además, se llama Lydia, quizá quieras recordarlo, te matará si la llamas por otro nombre.-

Scott tragó saliva, resignado a que no habría forma en este mundo de que pudiera entender la bizarra relación que llevaban adelante Stiles y “Linda”.

Mientras Stiles leía sus apuntes de la mañana sobre Filosofía, recordó que tanto Thomson como sus dos colaboradores, uno de ellos su presunto vecino, les habían dado sus correos electrónicos para las dudas que pudieran tener. Siendo que no conocía a nadie más en toda la universidad que a Scott, Lydia y Allison, pero parecía que había alguien que sí lo conocía a él, decidió tentar al destino.

“Sr. Hale:  
Mi nombre es Stiles Stilinski, o como usted me llamó, su vecino. Sé que usted se encuentra en otra materia, pero me preguntaba si podría solucionarme una duda que tengo respecto a Derecho Civil, siendo que usted está avanzado en su carrera.  
De mi mayor consideración, Stiles S.”

Releyó dos o tres veces el email que estaba por enviar, se había esforzado mucho por sonar “maduro”. En cuanto oprimió enviar se estaba arrepintiendo. 

Pasaron los minutos, las horas, y no hubo respuesta. Stiles se había convencido de que Derek no sería como él, un obsesivo que debe revisar cada notificación que aparece en la pantalla de su celular y le contestaría en cuanto tuviera tiempo. Fue cuando habían encendido el televisor, para terminar el día con un juego de Ninjas zorros mutantes VII, que ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar un fuerte golpe en su puerta, seguido de cerca por otro un poco más suave pero igualmente firme.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- Preguntó Scott, cuyos ojos se encontraban en blanco. -No ¿tu tampoco? Mierda...- Seguramente alguno de sus vecinos estaba intentando estudiar y con el ruido del videojuego lo estaban desconcentrando. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien fuera a destruirles el dormitorio.

-Oye... Disculpa si te hemos molestado... ¡Tu!- La disculpa anticipada de Stiles se vio coartada por una fuerte sensación helada, como si lo hubieran obligado a saltar desnudo en medio del hielo. 

-Hola, vecino.- Dijo un moreno alto, reclinando su peso en el marco de la puerta, mientras releía algo en la pantalla de su teléfono. -¿Así que necesitas ayuda con una materia? Gracias por el voto de confianza.- Continuó con una media sonrisa que dejaba entrever sus aperlados dientes níveos.

-Emm... Sí, yo y Scott, digo, Scott y yo, Scott es mi compañero de cuarto, vive aquí, conmigo, donde yo también vivo.- De repente sintió un fuerte dolor en la nuca, seguido por un intenso ardor. -Lo que Stiles intenta decir de manera tan elocuente, es si tienes idea de qué libro exigen leer para Derecho Civil, siendo que ninguno de los dos pudo escuchar cuando la Dra. Aspeitia lo nombró hoy en clases.-Interrumpió Scott, tratando en vano de salvar a su compañero del ridículo.

-¡Con razón!! Tienen clases con Ariadna... Esa mujer es capaz de continuar hablando mientras bebe agua. Les aconsejaría grabar sus clases en lugar de tomar apuntes, no entenderán nada y terminarán queriéndo perder la sensibilidad en las manos.- Derek parecía sumamente simpático, pensó Stiles con una risilla nerviosa, quizá sólo tenía cara de asesino serial.

-Esperenme un minuto, lo tengo que tener en mi cuarto.- Sin mediar más palabras, Derek se metió por la puerta de la habitación junto a la de ellos, para retornar segundos después con un libro grueso de tapa marrón y gris en sus manos. -”Antecedentes históricos de proyectos de legislación Civil en el país”.- Leyó en voz alta, mientras le entregaba el tomo a los chicos. -Puede que quieran leerlo con algunas tazas de café cerca.- 

-¡Mil gracias! No teníamos idea de que vivieras junto a nosotros. Cuando quieras puedes venir a cenar, siempre hay pizza y videojuegos para compartir.- Le agradeció Scott extendiéndole la mano para estrechársela.

-No hay por qué. Conozco un lugar estupendo para ordenar pizzas ¿qué juegos tienen? Más les vale que no sean de esos estúpidos que solo saben jugar al footbaal en las consolas.- Dijo Derek sacándose su chaqueta e ingresando en la habitación, para sentarse en el piso junto a la mesa de café a buscar un número en su teléfono.

-¿De ananá está bien? Yo invito.- De repente Stiles, como si alguien hubiera levantado el embrujo que lo constreñía, cobró vida nuevamente y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¡Como si hubiera otra pizza en el mundo!- Respondió, sentándose al otro lado de la mesa de café y encendiendo la consola de videojuegos. -Preparate para que te patee el trasero en este y todos los planetas del sistema solar.- Agregó, entregándole a Derek uno de los joysticks.

Al cabo de unas horas, estaban hablando de cómo Derek había entrado en una cátedra a tan temprana edad. Él les explicó que no era realmente algo tan espectacular como ellos creían, que el Dr. Thomson lo había invitado a colaborar luego de que él aprobara la materia, unicamente porque participaba mucho en clase y mostraba interés en el tema. -Lo que nunca me gustó es la frialdad con la que me tratan los estudiantes a veces, piensan que soy un profesor más y eso me hace sentir... viejo.- Dijo, sacándo el teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón.

-Hoy mismo me llegó un mensaje de lo más curioso... “Señor Hale” comienza... El señor Hale era mi padre, yo soy Derek.- Acompañó sus palabras con una mirada jocosa a Stiles, quien no tardó en ponerse carmesí. Pasaron buen rato riéndose a carcajadas del email que Stiles había enviado hacía apenas unas horas.  
-Bueno, es hora de que me vaya a la cama. Su próxima clase me corresponde a mi y aún tengo que repasar algunos temas. No lleguen tarde, no querrán perdérsela.- Sin mediar muchas más palabras, Derek salió de la habitación dejándo un vacío evidente en la misma.

-Eres un idiota ¿sabías? Tienes a un tipo sexy e inteligente al lado y te quedas mudo. ¿Qué haré contigo Stiles?.- Dijo Scott, apagándo el televisor y dirigiéndose hacia su cama moviéndo la cabeza de un lado al otro en resignación. Era realmente un idiota.

Recordó que al día siguiente, por la mañana, tendrían la clase de la que Derek les habló. Puso su reloj despertador una hora antes de lo habitual con tal de no perdérsela.


End file.
